Cuando las Rosas se vistieron de Luto
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Él siempre la veía todas las tardes cuando salía del trabajo, caminando por la vereda de enfrente. AU, FranciaxFem!Inglaterra.


_Cuando las Rosas se vistieron de Luto._

.

.

Él siempre la veía todas las tardes cuando salía del trabajo, caminando por la vereda de enfrente.

No sabía donde vivía ella, que hacía el resto del día cuando no era pasarse por esa calle, a esa hora.

Hubo un día que no resistió la tentación y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirla. Caminó lentamente detrás de ella, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Él paró delante del cementerio, ella se perdió entre las lápidas.

Nunca se habían hablado. Él no quería quebrar aquel delicado y melancólico hechizo que el rostro de ella sostenía, no quería romper la perfección de aquellos finos labios carmesí.

Hubo un día que ella no apareció. Él simplemente estaba desconcertado, se dijo que iba a volver.

Pero una semana voló sin que ella pasara caminando delante del edificio, una semana sin poder admirar aquellos embrujados y brillantes ojos esmeraldas, sin poder respirar el suave perfume de rosas que el viento llevaba de vereda a vereda.

Y él no sabía como encontrarla, su indiferencia convirtiéndose en ocultada inquietud.

Hubo un día en el que sus caminos se encontraron. Cuando finalmente pudo escuchar su calmada y melodiosa voz, un perdón nacido de entre sus labios.

Y cada uno siguió su rumbo.

Intentaba olvidarla, pasando noches con otras mujeres, con cualquieras. Pero no podía evitar soñar con ella, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, haciendo nacer en ese triste semblante algo de alegría, una expresión de tieno amor reflejado en su rostro.

Y los días volaban.

Hubo un día en que su paciencia llegó a su límite. Buscó frases en su mente, cualquier cosa para llamar su atención, con una insistencia y expectativa inusual en su persona.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" había preguntado.

-"Alicia" la había escuchado responder, esquivándolo.

Pero él no se había dejado intimidar por aquellos intensos ojos.

Ese día la había acompañado al cementerio, caminando al mismo paso que ella, y había respetado su silencio y el de los espíritus.

Tan solo vio cuando una delicada y casi transparente lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, frente a una tumba (¿de su abuelo?¿Padre?¿Hermano?¿Amante? él no preguntó).

Ambos terminaron en un café.

Y a medida que los días pasaban ella sonreía más, se encargaba de recordarle el significado de la modestia. Él se dedicaba a curar y relucir su alma caída y resquebrajada.

Hubo un momento en el que ella se aferró con alma y cuerpo a él, y lloró hasta que sus ojos se quedaron sin más lágrimas y, su garganta, seca de tanto hablar.

Y él la estrechaba contra su pecho, tan fuerte que tenía miedo de dañar la delicada figura.

Hubo un día en el que se besaron. Ella insegura, tímida. Él como maestro, incitándola, sosteniéndo sus cuerpos juntos, sus sonrisas y labios entrelazados, ambas almas encontrándose en una melodiosa sintonía.

Hubo un día en el que se casaron. Ella de blanco, su belleza resplandeciendo, y él de traje, un rosa recordando el perfume, la fragilidad de ella.

Compartieron penas, regocijos, risas, llantos.

Hubo un día que el silencio hundió la casa, que los sollozos de ella llenaron cada rincón. La tristeza causada por una noticia, noticia que decía que ella era esteril.

Ese día él no fue a trabajar.

Crearon un espacio especial en una habitación, colgaron recuerdos, sentimientos.

Él seguía sin saber quién estaba en la tumba, pero ella ya no iba seguido.

Hubo un día en el que aparecieron sus hermanos en la casa. Al principio ella se había puesto contenta, luego la preocupación y la sorpresa tomaron lugar en su rostro.

Su madre había muerto.

Él lloró en el funeral. No la conocía. Pero el pálido semblante del cadaver emanaba paz, añorancia.

Madre e hija eran parecidas.

Ella era artísta y adoraba la naturaleza, el jardín era su santuario. Él se apasionaba en la cocina, inventando recetas y creando gustos.

Una variada mezcla de perfumes y fragancias siempre inundaba su hogar.

No discutían seguido, pero a él le encantaba ver el suave rubor en las mejillas de ella, también la tierna expresión de enfado pasajero. Era una dinámica que tan solo ellos comprendían.

Hubo un día que la casa se tiñó de gris, cuando la muerte volvió a aparecer en sus vidas, amenazando constantemente. Donde cada día que pasaba ella se volvía más débil, más pálida y él, descorazonado.

Días en los que ella se encargaba de sonreir, de resignarse en paz, de calmarlo. Y él lo intentaba, pero no podía soportar la idea de perderla, de tener que seguir adelante sin ella.

_Hubo un día en el que las rosas se vistieron de luto, cuando aquellos ojos esmeraldas se cerraron y ella se quedó dormida para siempre._

_._

_._

_**A/N**: Es de esas cosas que uno tiene escrito en un cuaderno, olvidado en las profundidades del cuarto._

_Para los que no saben: _

_-Ella= Alicia= Fem!Inglaterra  
-Él= Francis= Francia_


End file.
